Melody
by LadyFan123
Summary: El rubio soltó una risa por lo bajo comenzando a cantar una melodía diferente que hacía sentir una sensación placentera en el cuerpo. Pero, la chica perdida no sabía que hacer en ese momento, no podía seguir a esos chicos por la eternidad. "Tal vez… expresan sus emociones mediante la música".


**Título: Melody.**

 **Autora: LadyFan123.**

 **Summary: El rubio soltó una risa por lo bajo comenzando a cantar una melodía diferente que hacía sentir una sensación placentera en el cuerpo. Pero, la chica perdida no sabía que hacer en ese momento, no podía seguir a esos chicos por la eternidad.** _ **"Tal vez… expresan sus emociones mediante la música".**_

 **Advertencia: Muerte (Asesinato).**

 **Aclaraciones: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Hago este fic con el fin de entretener.**

Hace mucho tiempo, una chica de cabellos turquesas entro al bosque perdiéndose en el camino. Asustada se acerco a unos de los árboles de los cuales estaba segura de haber visto más de 5 veces, estaba caminando en círculos. La sensación de soledad la invadió por completo, sintiéndose débil por un instante finalmente cayendo al suelo mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

-Es todo…- Musitó levemente limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos aunque éstas eran remplazadas por más lagrimas que no dejaban de salir. –Este es mi fin…

Las lágrimas no se detenían siendo combinadas con gimoteos murmurando cosas inentendibles. La peli-turquesa estaba segura de que no volvería casa, que moriría de hambre o frío en cualquier momento; pero escucho un canto.

Era una voz suave además de algo aguda la que producía ese canto. Sintió como si ese canto sanara todos sus dolores y le llenara el alma con una sensación cálida y agradable. Limpiando sus lágrimas se levanto del suelo rápidamente dirigiéndose a donde provenía la voz.

Al estar más cerca del canto, pudo divisar a una chica de cabellos rubios como el oro y unos grandes ojos azules, un gran lazo blanco adornaba su corto cabello. El vestido blanco que llevaba puesto le daba un toque de inocencia llevando un lazo amarillo siendo utilizado como una especie de cinturón además de utilizar unas zapatillas blancas. La peli-turquesa sintió una felicidad que la inundo por completo colocando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Eh! ¡Disculpe!- Aunque la peli-turquesa la llamaba y llamaba parecía que la rubia no la escuchaba, incluso llego a pensar que tal vez la rubia era sorda. Intento acercarse más, hasta quedar justo al lado de la chica que continuaba cantando. -¿Sabe cómo puedo volver al pueblo?- Pregunto, pero su pregunta fue fácilmente ignorada.

Vio como la rubia se levanto del suelo sin mirarla a los ojos, avanzo unos cuantos pasos siguiendo lo que parecía ser un sendero. La peli-turquesa camino hacia ella sin dejar de pedir indicaciones, pero la rubia no respondía.

La chica perdida la siguio hasta llegar a unos árboles donde la perdió de vista, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo sintiendo sus esperanzas irse poco a poco. A sus oídos llego la misma melodía que había escuchado antes, pero esta vez la voz era un poco más gruesa; algo más masculina. Levanto la mirada buscando a la persona que cantaba esta vez. Tal vez, ésta si la ayudaría.

Corriendo a través de algunos árboles, finalmente vislumbrando a un chico de cabellos rubios exactamente igual que la chica aunque lo estaba viendo de espaldas. Tenía unos pantalones largos de color azabache, y una camisa blanca. La peli-turquesa intento llamarlo con un simple _"¡Hey!"_ que logró llamar la atención del rubio. Cuando vio su rostro un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, viendo que era exactamente igual que la chica que antes había visto.

Él chico cerró los ojos retomando su canto acomodando suavemente su corbata amarilla. La peli-turquesa se acerco a éste, tal y como había hecho con la rubia, pero el chico hizo lo mismo que la chica que antes había perdido. Comenzó a caminar sin dejar de cantar, la peli-turquesa lo siguio exactamente como antes sintiéndose en un déjà vu.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Puede decirme el camino al pueblo?- Todas su preguntas era ignoradas por el rubio haciendo que la peli-turquesa se enojara un poco.

Ambos chicos pasaron junto a un árbol el cual tenía tallado la clave de Sol y Fa, por la mente de la peli-turquesa pasaron ambas notas musicales siéndole imposible el no cantarlas. El rubio la miraba atentamente notando como la peli-turquesa comenzaba a cantar una melodía pero ésta al notar como la mirada el chico, tapo su boca con ambas manos sintiendo un sonrojo leve en las mejillas.

El rubio soltó una risa por lo bajo comenzando a cantar una melodía diferente que hacía sentir una sensación placentera en el cuerpo. Pero, la chica perdida no sabía que hacer en ese momento, no podía seguir a esos chicos por la eternidad. Tras cruzar algunos árboles pudo ver a la misma chica rubia ésta vez sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído sin decir ninguna palabra o al menos, sin cantar.

El chico rubio se acerco a la chica igual a él, la peli-turquesa pensó que tal vez eran hermanos. Y con una sonrisa se acerco al hermano que le había prestado más atención. Pero el rubio extendió su mano a la chica sentada la cual tenía una mirada de enojo, como si el chico se hubiera tardado demasiado.

En los ojos de ambos no se veía ningún brillo a pesar de que la luna brillara más intensamente ese día, parecía que no tenían alma aunque se movieran y expresaban emociones reales. La chica perdida miro la luna tan pronto un extraño escalofrío la recorrió nuevamente pero al dirigir la mirada a los "hermanos" ellos la miraban seriamente viendo como la rubia extendía su mano a la chica, la peli-turquesa la tomó algo nerviosa. Noto como ambos jóvenes sonrieron gentilmente cuando ella comenzó a caminar junto a ellos, la esperanza volvió a ella.

Los "hermanos" cantaron la melodía nuevamente hasta llegar a ver una cabaña a lo lejos. El trío se acerco a la cabaña cambiando la melodía a una más alegre. _"Tal vez… expresan sus emociones mediante la música"_ Fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de la peli-turquesa.

El rubio abrió la puerta lentamente haciendo que esta produjera un chirrido que hizo que la peli-turquesa tapara sus oídos inútilmente. Al entras la chica perdida notó como todo está limpio a la perfección pero la soledad en el lugar no le daba buena espina.

Ambos rubios la empujaron, literalmente, hasta sentarla en una silla de madera que estaba frente a una pequeña mesa hecha del mismo material que el asiento. Frente a ella colocaron un montón de postres que tenían un aroma delicioso haciendo que el apetito de la chica fuera más grande que antes. Aunque sentía la mirada de los "hermanos" encima de ella haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

Cuando termino de comer, ambos rubios se levantaron de la mesa ayudando a levantar a la que anteriormente estaba comiendo. Los tres se dirigieron hacia una puerta que al abrirla la peli-turquesa se dio cuenta de que era lo que parecía ser una habitación de invitados.

La peli-turquesa se tomo la libertad de sentarse en el borde de la cama, al levantar la mirada vio como ambos rubios cerraron la puerta. La chica se quedo sola en la habitación, miro a sus alrededores viendo lo limpio que estaba todo, finalmente se acostó en la cama durmiendo plácidamente.

Se levanto luego de unos minutos, abrió la puerta lentamente intentado hacer el mínimo sonido dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. Mirando todo detenidamente de salir un pequeño bostezo sintiéndose soñolienta por la siesta anterior. Se dirigió a otra puerta, tomándose la libertad de caminar y abrir cualquier puerta.

Abrió una puerta de las tantas puertas lentamente, era otra habitación. En el medio de ésta se podía ver a los "hermanos" durmiendo pacíficamente. Soltando un suspiro y enterneciéndose al verlos, la peli-turquesa cerró la puerta del mismo modo que la abrió, aún no lograba entender a ese par.

También había encontrado lo que parecía ser el armario, ya que en él se encontraban muchos vestidos de diferentes colores –en su mayoría blancos y amarillos.- con diferentes cortes y algunas que otras camisas de las misma tonalidades que los vestidos, blancas y amarillas. Además de algunos pantalones largos, todos de un color azabache. La peli-turquesa cerró la puerta mirando hacia otro pasillo cercano que conducía a la sala de estar.

La chica no le respondía pero al menos el rubio le había siquiera prestado atención.

Parecían comunicarse a través de las melodías que cantaban, o al menos eso parece, ya que cuando llegaron a la cabaña, la melodía se volvió más rápida y alegre.

Sus ojos se veían sin ningún brillo… ¿No hay suficiente luz? O solo, tal vez, ellos nacieron así.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, la chica perdida camino por la sala principal mirando el acabado de algunas cosas y preguntándose si ellos vivirían solos. Mirando por encima de la chimenea, encontró un papel que no dudo en tomar. Sí, era muy, muy curiosa.

Para su suerte, ese papel era ¡Un mapa! Sus problemas estaban resueltos. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la peli-turquesa se dirigió a la puerta principal no sin antes haber dejado una nota agradeciéndole a los –que ahora ella pensaba que eran.- gemelos todos los postres.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta, un ruido la hizo girase rápidamente con el miedo a flor de piel. Detrás de ella no había nada ni nadie, pero había oído una puerta cerrarse. Tal vez los gemelos ya se habían despertado, pero no escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Se encamino a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido, la puerta estaba abierta. La abrió lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, algo estaba mal, algo estaba MUY mal, pero simplemente ella no sabía que era.

Dentro de la habitación todo era oscuro, no se veía ni una sola luz. La habitación se ilumino gracias a la luz que entro al abrir la puerta, la peli-turquesa soltó un chillido al ver lo que estaba dentro.

Sentada en el suelo, se podía ver una niña de cabellos castaños con lágrimas en los ojos. Fácilmente la peli-turquesa pudo calcularle unos 6 años de edad. La niña tenía cortes en los brazos y piernas, además de un gran moretón en el rostro. La chica perdida realmente no sabía que hacer, se encontraba temblando sin poder hacer o decir algo, la habitación estaba completamente llena de sangre si se fijaba bien, notando algunos mechones de cabellos de diferentes colores regados por el suelo.

-Po- por favor… a-ayúdame.- La niña castaña tono su presencia, ésta extendió su mano a la peli-turquesa aunque ésta solo retrocedía.

La chica perdida tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una mano salir de la oscuridad jalando del cabello de la niña haciéndola arquear, pero el filo del cuchillo pasando por el cuello de ésta solo logro hacer que la peli-turquesa diera otro grito aún más fuerte, la sangre que salió del cuello de la castaña había terminado cayendo en el vestido de ella, ahora siendo decorado por una mancha carmesí. En ese momento, se preguntaba con que personas había estado toda la noche.

-Oh, cariño…- Escucho una voz grave detrás de ella. -¿Quién dijo que éramos personas normales?

No quería girar ¡No podía girar! Su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba, se había quedado paralizada tras ver la muerte de esa niña y ahora una extraña voz aparecía detrás de ella. Si antes no fue su fin ¡Estaba segura de que este si lo sería!

Unas manos la tomaron de los hombros deteniendo su caminar hacia atrás, finalmente giro un poco la cabeza mirando con terror al chico rubio que anteriormente había estado durmiendo pacíficamente en la habitación junto a su gemela. -¿No te alegra verme?- La voz del rubio se oía distorsionada.

La peli-turquesa entendió todo en ese momento.

Las recientes desapariciones de las personas de su pueblo.

Esa niña era claramente la hija de uno de los panaderos del pueblo.

Aunque aún se preguntaba ¿¡Que era ellos!?

Delante de ella pudo ver a la chica rubia sosteniendo el cuchillo entre sus manos. Temía por lo que ocurriría después y pensando en ello, intento hacer que el rubio la soltará moviendo su torso frenéticamente pero no funcionaba, el agarre del chico se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Giro en rostro hacia el suelo maldiciendo entre dientes.

La rubia cerró la puerta con seguro para luego acercarse a las personas que seguían luchando en el medio de la habitación. Acaricio el rostro de la peli-turquesa haciendo que ésta tuviera un escalofrío al tacto con la mano de la rubia. La peli-turquesa intento alejarse nuevamente pero el rubio no la dejaba ir.

Lo último que sus ojos turquesas vieron, fue el filo del cuchillo sobre su cuello.

 **.Fin.**

 ***Momento publicitario***

 _ ***1 de cada 10 escritores no reciben la cantidad de Review que desearían obtener; has la diferencia y deja ese pequeño Review, ya que de esa forma, evitaras menos caras tristes alrededor del mundo. Únete a la causa.***_

 **Escribo; ¡Luego existo!**

 **Se despide:** _ **LadyFan123**_


End file.
